mibfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Język asmański
Język asmański (właściwie północny dialekt języka wartorlandzkiego) - oficjalny, urzędowy język używany w Asmanii. Jest on regulowany przez Królewsko-Prezydencki Instytut Kultury i Języka Asmanii z siedzibą w Luxorze. Podobnie, jak istniejące języki Japońskie, czy języki Pacyfiku jest językiem, który powstał w odizolowaniu od reszty świata i nie ma praktycznie żadnych fundamentalnych podobieństw do jakichkolwiek języków. W gramatyce istotnie widoczne są zarówno wpływy samej kultury Asmanii, jak i bazy językowej - Języka Prawartorlandzkiego, który następnie przeistoczył się w Język Wartorlandzki z 3 dialektami, w tym asmańskim. Prace nad językiem (realne) Prace nad językiem w świecie zupełnie realnym trwają od 2 lat i faktycznie wciąż jeszcze trwają. Gramatyka została szczegółowo opisana i uzasadniona. Dotychczas wciąż nieopracowane są schematy słowotwórcze oraz pełny słownik asmański, który swoją drogą ma zostać wydany jako książka w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat. Językiem asmańskim, często zwanym asmańsko-wartarlandzkim zajmuje się prywatnie król Asmanii Leo Tisambar VI (dane osobowe zastrzegł), wkrótce jednak - po określeniu ścisłych zasad fonetyki i charakterystyki słownictwa asmańskiego zamierza zaangażować w ten wyjątkowo ambitny projekt także sztab innych osób. Historia Istotnie, nie wiadomo jak wyglądała geneza asmańskiego. Wiemy jednak, skąd na tak odizolowanym i odległym lądzie wzięło się pismo łacińskie. Otóż, za czasów świetności Imperium Asmańskiego w czasach Wielkiej Wojny Tysiącletniej kolonizatorzy z Egiptu dotarli poprzez handlarzy asmańskich do Grecji, później także do Italii. Przez pewien okres czasu utrzymywali kontakty dyplomatyczne z owymi krainami geograficznymi, a żeby ułatwić kontakt handlowy, wprowadzono symbole łacińskie. W późniejszym czasie Reforma Milenijna I za panowania królowej Le' Ondy IV pismo łacińskie zostało uznane za oficjalne, a do życia została powołana pierwotna wersja IKiJA - Instytucja Kultury Asmanii. Fikcja gramatyki Fikcja gramatyki to szeroko zakrojone pojęcia uwidaczniające się szczególnie w oficjalnym (uznawanym przez Instytut Kultury i Języka Asmanii), zatwierdzonym podziale na części mowy w języku asmańskim. Takie pojęcia, jak lokoaktyw, pytajnik, czy określnik funkcjonujące jako oddzielne części mowy nie występują praktycznie w żadnym języku świata. Zostały specjalne spreparowane na potrzeby języka asmańskiego. Dzięki temu asmański jest uważany za jeden z nielicznych języków logicznych - choć fleksyjnych. Poza tym, prace nad nim były wieloetapowe i wyjątkowo złożone. Najpierw zostało stworzone słownictwo bazowe i ogólne zasady fleksji, później po przestudiowaniu tomów ksiąg o ewolucji języków bliskiego wschodu oraz języka Japońskiego (także język izolowany) zmieniono zgodnie z zaobserwowanymi zależnościami słownictwo bazowe na właściwe, a w późniejszym czasie przystąpiono do dalszych procesów słowotwórczych sztucznych. Fonetyka Pierwsza litera w rzędzie to zapis graficzny, druga to jej odpowiednik fonetyczny w języku polskim w przypadku występowania w wyrazie kilkusylabowym, ostatnia - analogicznie - odpowiednik fonetyczny w języku polskim w przypadku występowania w wyrazie jednosylabowym. y i y iy i(e) i(e) i aj i ya ja ja h i/j lub nieme j a a a aa ha! a e e e ee e! e o o o io jo(u) jo r r angielskie r polskie er ee: ee: rh r polskie r polskie z zc (słabe dz) dz s s s c cs c ua eo: eo: uaa uła uła g g g t t t b b(y)p b d d d p p + b. słaby klik p k kh k l l lwowskie l lwowskie ll l l lwowskie, rzadziej zw. Niewymienione powyżej znaki graficzne czytamy jak w języku polskim. Pamiętajmy jednak, że litera "h" służy zazwyczaj połączeniom dwóch sąsiednich samogłosek, by utworzyć dwugłoskę. Przykładowy tekst Ojcze Nasz Surynos Kekondur, asery nitrhelen ak tod Lawosyop, Duhynos nerwa cobuyky uukep yca! Duhynos leod cobuyky yca! Duhynos loow cobuyky elldegyna yca, anklawa di tod Lawosyop, kei ahha tod Nuiyop! Surynoser uuwaraer aramyep po toss yca! Ahha Sorey Pillani cobuykka loow eterro yca! Ahha Du cobuyky nei-nitrhep ak ceti wess, Wuuser Du cobuyky uukep sureya apaky ce. Amaan. Inne Mi n'elldemyn tu, maak du cubuhyky akely'neol ak pastebus ked minas tu. Kei? Awro!, co znaczy mniej więcej "Cały czas jestem, więc możesz do mnie zadzwonić. Zgoda/Tak? Pa!" Język Asmański Kategoria:Asmania